Jacqueline Wilson's The Dumping Ground - Feral Siblings
by Philip Glenister tomboy
Summary: Mike Milligan and May-Li have their work cut out when the Bandell family's two young children age 4 and 7 come as a package with their nieces and nephews newly arrived in Ashdene Ridge. The very young siblings are well known for their destructive behaviour only occuring in the space of a few hours of getting to know the children. The extent is revealed by their ex respite carer.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first** **Jacqueline Wilson fan fiction work on her Tracy Beaker/Dumping Ground trilogy; this one is set in Ashdene Ridge like on the television drama serial of The Dumping Ground shown on the CBBC Channel, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Introducing two main original** **characters** **from me named Jason and Tia.**

* * *

It is a case that tested even the most experienced children's care workers like Mike Milligan who had been in the occupation since 1985 when he at nearly 21 or 22 years of age first met Fiona who is now the big boss of Children Services across the North of England. There were two brand new children arriving today aged 4 and 7 but came as a package with various nieces and nephews who could only be described as feral which couldn't be anymore different as May Li thought she'd seen all of the challenges neglected children or young people presented with.

XXXXXXX

However for the first time, Ashdene Ridge has to be childproofed as Jason and Tia will purposefully break toys, use them as weapons, tear up jigsaws and throw electronics. Most children in 'The Dumping Ground' will generally play nicely and whilst they will obviously squabble they have been taught to look after their toys or they go away or end up in the bin and not replaced (if broken on purpose).

When Mike and May Li had the email alert from Social Services; they have to gather anything of value and hide it away. The flaky male social worker who was of African ethnicity wearing a scruffy red t-shirt, untidy black hair and grubby jeans with dirty white trainers that had seen better days warns the two carers "We also can't leave them unsupervised so you or May Li have to be with them all the time as these children well known for destroying things because they're only kids. The parents with quite a history are happy to let those many little kids cause trouble as long as they're out of their nose." The social worker named James Cunningham just leaves the three to seven year olds to it; not bothering to stick around for the mayhem these neglected young children unleash for Mike and May Li.

Sasha comes downstairs with a cracked I-Pad unit, along with several other Ashdene Ridge residents obviously getting bored of having their things trashed by the load of new children who have left quite an impression for their extremely young ages on the older ones there; it is understandable that Ashdene Ridge's teenagers want the house back to themselves, they stand outside Mike Milligan and May Li's office knocking on the door frantically.

"Jason just screeched, jumped about and tore through the house." moaned Tyler Lewis who found the bunch of new young children including Jason and Tia tiring with others who needed to inform Mike Milligan who was super busy trying to chase up their lazy social workers, building a history up and typing new risk assessments up in the office. May Li meanwhile was catching up with unfinished admin "It also sounds like there are older children doing this which I would be much less impressed with." said the smart looking Chinese lady over the phone to their previous children's home Larkin Rise in Manchester. "These children sound awful and a child that is throwing punches at age 8 needs serious attention from a professional." snapped May Li who was sick of the children's ineffective but rather elderly previous foster parents sugar coating the truth of their background, any additional needs and developmental delays that were present "If these very young children aren't helped now; they will end up going to a Young Offenders Insitution and most likely prison!" she yelled at Mr. Trevor Sharp who was too jaded to care after more than forty years of fostering and thousands of children on his and his wife's books; they have been a short term placement for new children who have just entered the system since the 1960s/1970s.

XXXXXXX

"Obviously we as responsible adults discourage/prevent it but for a 3-4 year old and maybe even 5 year old they will still have little impulse control. So I think it's verging on unreasonable to expect a younger child to behave perfectly especially if they've been through a lot." explained Mike Milligan during a house meeting with the older teens in the lounge room gathered around after clearing up the nasty mess of discarded toys and games on the carpet; it was quite clear these young children had no idea on how to play properly or use imaginations in an appropiate way. Jason and Tia were obviously the ringleaders of this wave of destruction; being told to have separate time outs in the Quiet Room with either May Li or Mike supervising to ensure these children couldn't put themselves in danger or inflict any more wild behaviour on the house.

"What kind of idiot social worker leaves them running wild and our house is trashed and things are broken?" asked Sasha Bellman with coloured Rastafarian hair colours in her hairstyle who has two younger siblings since before Ashton Ridge was expected to be the mum to her very young siblings even though at the time she was nothing more than a teenager herself; at 20 something this was a problem she knew all too well. "put up a stair gate and say upstairs is off limits, and enforce it?" wearing a David Bowie t-shirt in black with her favourite light blue jeans and white trainers "You guys shouldn't be too embarrassed/stressed to take them out, or have to spend the entire time removing these little ones from hazards, toys, other children; even though it would be part of your job description." Sasha was simply stating the reality as it was known; since she studied GCSE and then A-Level Art and was an aspiring blogger as well her passion for music especially from the 1990s.

One of the new children, Kelly becomes angry and naughtier when told off for running hot wheels cars across the front of the new TV. A little telling off, reminder of the house rules and 'the look' usually works for the others in Ashton Ridge. While May Li deals with six year old Kelly Bandell's behaviour using the current methods since her Chinese heritage taught her the value of patience playing the long game with these damaged small children; including the youngest set whom were still toddlers. Mike and May Li were prepared put up with some pain before you get to the easier fun times. "If the people that were supposed to support these poor little souls went mad at them (other adults) at being told off not to run a toy car across a TV then there is no hope I'm afraid." May Li reported to Mike Milligan in private surrounded by filing cabinets in their office after Kelly and Danny complete their respective three and five minute time outs.

Mike Milligan complained in a furious and fuming tone of voice over the black uniform looking Simens landline telephone to Greater Manchester Social Services "because they're so destructive with no boundaries set! God forbid we tell them off in our own children's home or tell them no you're not going upstairs to play or no you can't play with that ornament/candle/whatever... pisses me off something rotten!" in the space of a few hours with the Bandell children at Ashdene Ridge "The previous adults whom had the Bandell family children are useless and will not tell them off or teach them respect. I actually dread them visiting other foster parents homes for respite because they're so destructively wild!" annoyed at the case not being taken seriously by the community team for Greater Manchester County Council Social Services "I'm making it quite clear that I will no longer have my young people's possessions ruined and bad behaviour allowed and ignored and until it stops they are not welcome in any foster parents home for respite in this area." Larkin Rise children's home in Manchester didn't bother to implement new regimes in the best interests for the Bandell children, were given respite on many occasions and thanks to this; Ashdene Ridge were paying the price "I bet the Sharps spent most of the time wanting to hide under the table in case anyone thought they were their great grand kids." the experienced children's carer slammed the phone down on a whiny young sounding head of Looked After Children and Vulnerable Adults, preferring to get on with the job in hand and preparing some safe boundaries for the Bandell children that should have been done years ago when the eldest ones were toddlers.

XXXXXXX

A statement is printed from one respite carer Teressa Wise: _The last time the Bandell children came to my house; the children trashed the place, squirted body lotion over the walls, broke a door handle, pulled pictures off walls, screamed in my newborn's face, flicked their fingers in her face, then smacked newborn on the bum when I put her in the sling to get her away from them. Wrestled all over my living room. Just generally yelled and screamed. Threw food on the floor because they wanted biscuits. I was three weeks post csection. It was horrific. Children in question were under and over the age of 5 and had SN. We have long suspected an ASD and ADHD profile and I'm pretty sure these children has a degree of spectrum problems and or maybe ADHD but biological mum will have none if it. The 50th incident over the Christmas period with family's DC (aged 2 and 5). Running all over the house screaming (including upstairs and in and out of bedrooms which I had shut the doors on purposefully), messing with electricals/switches, breaking door handles, throwing items into the blinds, bashing the TV, climbing on and launching themselves off my furniture... the list unfortunately goes on. Dad eventually stepped in and told them off, which prompted a huge argument regarding his 'tone' and cue them social workers packing up and storming off because apparently 'we just don't understand what it is like to be around young children especially ones that are autistic and hyperactive'. Whenever more than three are together they're feral._

 _My husband Philip Wise explained that I couldn't afford to replace any more toys/doors/random items in our family home to their quite lazy female social worker who frankly couldn't care less; a Miss. Sally Robinson was furious but she already hated us so for implementing some Supernanny based regimes for these children and doing what most normal parents would do with their dear child; with a tone of "oh you're so grumpy your always telling the kids off!" No shit Sherlock it's called parenting. Luckily for us we had a massive fall out and don't have to put up with it._

 _After the incidents logged I lock away the good and expensive toys - especially if I_ ' _m expecting the more, ahem, spirited of children particularly nieces and nephews on my husband's side of family; its exhausting and feeble parenting of "Harry, no. Harry stop." for example. Rather than taking stuff off them; is the reason we seldom have them over or take long term respite placements with a history of SEND and/or challenging behaviour._

 _I have to no avail tried the following techniques - 1. No one goes upstairs unsupervised by responsible adults (we have a baby gate)_

 _2\. Put away the toys that are breakable_  
 _3\. Turn on Netflix or game console_

 _I kept the 'Star Wars' light sabres in my wardrobe where they were hidden to keep them away from particularly spirited children._

 _Sadly there is a problem of our own in the Wise family; relations with Sister In Law is very shaky, her and my Dear Brother are having a lot of marital problems over her refusal to discipline. I witnessed my niece kicking both her parents in the stomach this last week whilst having a tantrum, they just carried on their conversation and said ow. She's 8 years of age._

 _My strategies for Social Services short term respite placements are to mostly host in the summer when kids can be kept outside to play. Meet up halfway with key workers at a pool, play centre, park etc. Go to theirs when we can. Find a way to deal with it if you want to spend time with them. We do reduce or have no visits to our house (depends on who the key worker is and whether they can be trusted to keep the children under control/supervision) with any excuse that they can't stay long for introduction visits._

 _We in the Wise family couldn't watch our son's things being willfully trashed & chocolate cake being ground into our cream carpets for a single second longer!_

XXXXXXX

The Bandell children including Jason and Tia were still climbing over stair rails, jumping on furniture like goats and breaking toys in the Ashdene Ridge house generally being an nuisance by hiding things, breaking things, trashing neighbours belongings, and generally nightmares whenever they were allowed to play in the garden with the other children whenever footballs, toy die cast cars, bikes and outdoor games are involved; Mike Milligan and May Li needed to do something fast!

* * *

 **This is the cliffhanger, chapter two will reveal more on Mike Milligan and May Li's newest toughest case in the Ashdene Ridge house!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The cliffhanger on chapter one of Jacqueline Wilson's The Dumping Ground "Feral Siblings" left Mike Milligan and May Li Wong to deal with more of the Bandell children's challenging behaviour during their first day in Ashdene Ridge, getting them bathed and finally ready into bed after a quiet story.**

 **Chapter two is about Mike Milligan and May Li tackling the challenges a sizeable group of young children are posing; can they find out from the biological father, a retired Social Services team manager and former respite carers about the siblings background, recent trauma in the family or despite the children being young enough; is it too late for the Bandell children to be helped at 'The Dumping Ground'?**

* * *

Mike Milligan and May Li were all about tackle the problem with all of the Bandell children aged between three to seven years old. Tia has an obsession with Peppa Pig which is a series about a cartoon pig family on _Channel 5's Milkshake_ segment for pre school children shown in the mornings; however, the behaviour that is quoted seems to the two children's carers to be abnormal toddler stuff. Sticking out tongue when angry, screaming 'I DON'T WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE', stamping feet and swearing with quite a mouthful whenever little Tia Bandell felt like it etc (as per the profile on behaviour for four year old Tia Bandell, kept in a locked filing cabinet inside the office).

The Ashton Ridge residents including the Bandell children were all sat around the oak pine dining table in the kitchen for breakfast; the 3-7 year olds were playing up big time for Mike Milligan and May Li Wong when 7 year old Jason Bandell spoon feeds little Tia her _Cheerios_ ; she had her ginger red hair styled into pig tails, wearing blue denim dungerees, a sparkly purple Peppa Pig t-shirt and yellow tights with black belted shoes. It started with the daily battle of wills over using cutlery at 9:30 am breakfast while the others were

"Tia" Mike asked nicely "use the spoon please." pointing towards the cutlery. Tia was still flatly refusing to eat her cereal nicely like the other children; the instruction had to be phrased firmer in tone "Use your spoon." Tia initially dug her heels in but soon learns to follow the rules like all the other children do.

 _Robert is nearly 4. He is also very tall for his age so people tend to think he is older. He has development delay and is currently being assessed for autism. He has very little language. One of the main issues is he is a runner. When we are out he will be walking nicely one minute and then suddenly sprint off. He is so fast. Mike Milligan takes two other boys so I am often trying to chase Robert whilst not losing other younger kids._

 _Signed_

 _May Li Wong_

"Today in Morrison's he took off and would have been in the car park if it hadn't been for the security guard spotting him and stepping in front of the door." when Mike was speaking to his former Social Services colleague who had been in this role since 1988 seeing a dramatic shift in practice since the 2008 bankers recession.

"I am a retired team manager of a fostering & adoption team - was in the work for 30 years, and I worked for a LA county. I am appalled at what I am hearing on these cases about the way foster carers (who are like gold dust in my opinion) are ridden rough shod over by children's services. However I was out with some of my old team last week and they were telling me how standards of social work practice had plummeted due to the slashing of social work budgets, frozen posts etc etc."

"And just in case anyone wants to criticise me, I have seen carer's try and try with a child to the extent that marriages/partnerships break up, they experience mental health issues, and their own children are also suffering to an extent where the placement is no longer viable." Margaret was recalling the broken placements when the county had loads of difficult to place children during the 1980s and 1990s approximately twenty to thirty years ago, when she had been in the team since 1978 at just 20 years old as social work underwent some brand new radical shifts.

XXXXXXX

"I'm a residential worker at Ashdene Ridge with a lot of experience working with children with similar behaviours and difficulties and love them to bits, but I go home at the end of a shift and recharge my batteries ready the next day to face the new challenges." said Mike Milligan who was talking with his ex boss Margaret Spooner who knew how Mike Milligan should handle the Bandell children's case with her old school, traditional and no nonsense values on social work challenges.

"I personally think you need to give Social Services an ultimatum. If they are not prepared to provide you with meaningful help, then you will be depositing them on their doorstep. This needs to be done in writing and preferably from a legal standpoint - outlining all of the reasons why." flicking through incident reports from Ashdene Ridge shaking her head tutting at some of the horrendous things the Bandell children have done on their first day at this children's home in London.

"The LA has parental responsibility and they have just abnegated it. It makes me so mad to hear some of their excuses, for instance the team leader didn't have time to let any carers know their Child's Social Worker was on long term sick so we have had 3 months of emails going into a void. No one was allocated her work blah blah blah. They have parental responsibility and they are worse than the neglectful parents that let the children down in the first place. They are busy, we have heard that one for over a year and it is their excuse to do nothing, ever." ranted Mike Milligan who had been stressed by dealing with some poor local authorities in his time as a residential worker with several children's homes under his belt including Stowey House.

* * *

 **Mike Milligan had spoken to a retired Social Services team manager on advice about the Bandell children who is also his old boss from back in the day named Margaret Spooner. How will the former respite carers react to a statement signed by May Li Wong on 4 year old Robert Bandell?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ** _Mike Milligan had spoken to a retired Social Services team manager on advice about the Bandell children whom is also his old boss from back in the day named Margaret Spooner. How will the former respite carers react to a statement signed by May Li Wong on 4 year old Robert Bandell? He also receives a toilet training trick called Elimination Communication which helps children who'd be traditionally considered difficult to toilet train and is used regardless of verbal skills._**

* * *

"Robert is not walking nicely or verbal so cannot communicate to adults when he needs to go toilet and is also not ready to undress on use of the potty which unfortunately which adds to his issues." said Mike Milligan exhausted by the demands of all the Bandell children.

"Try elimination communication - the aim with this is you read the child's cues and take them straight to the toilet, regardless of verbal communication skills." said Margaret Spooner suggesting a technique that works with children who would traditionally be difficult to toilet train.

"Children like Robert, often point to, or look at, a parent, caregiver or potty to indicate need." said Mike Milligan's former boss from Greater London County Council Social Services demonstrating the technique with a _Tiny Tears_ toy doll on a plastic yellow potty. "The child can learn a gesture or Makaton sign for "potty". Later, (if verbal) they may learn a word as part of their language acquisition, sometimes in conjunction with SALT teams." Mike Milligan knew this is how you get a tricky to potty train child to learn how to ask for the toilet informing a grown up of their need, particularly if they have expressive communication difficulties. It can take time as Elimination Communication is a form of gentle toilet training which considers any additional needs that the child may have, children vary in timescales and readiness for the toilet.

"Children can either signal very clearly from the beginning, while others may have very subtle signals or no signal at all. These signals vary widely from one case to another. Examples include a certain facial expression, a particular cry/shout, squirming, knowing they want the toilet, dancing/jiggling or a sudden unexplained fussiness, among others." continued Margaret Spooner as the Ashdene Ridge child guardians were desperate to get four year old Robert Bandell using the toilet at least during the daytime and only use nappies as back up for night.

XXXXXX

"Parents or caregivers also offer the potty/toilet at various times according to routine, e.g. after a meal, after waking, just before bath or bed." since the gentle toilet training technique can be easily slotted into the main routine of Ashdene Ridge without disruption as the teenagers and other child residents were used to seeing Mike Milligan and May-Li Wong using various techniques for toileting thousands of children in the care system especially if they had a child which never been taught to be potty trained, various people just gave up when younger or left so late due to neglect (excluding Special Needs). Margaret Spooner knew Elimination Communication was the least disruptive potty training technique in the tools of the trade.

"Cueing consists of the parent or caregiver making a particular sound, using a word or other cue when they provide the child with an opportunity to eliminate." said Margaret Spooner helping her former protege use the technique with four year old Robert Bandell to demonstrate a real life example. "At first, the parent or caregiver can make the cueing sound when the child is eliminating to develop an association between the sound/word and the action. Once the association is established, the cue can be used to indicate to the child that he or she is in an appropriate potty place. This is especially useful for children who may not recognize public toilets or unfamiliar appropriate receptacles as a 'potty'".

(Late starters) may respond better to more word-like cues. Cues do not have to be auditory; the act of sitting on the potty/toilet itself or being held in position can serve as a cue, or the British or Makaton sign language action for "toilet" can be a cue.

XXXXX

Meanwhile at Ashdene Ridge in the Boys blue bathroom, Mike Milligan works with four year old Robert Bandell as he is male and this forms a part of their Safer Caring guidelines. The BSL and Makaton action involves forming a hand into the letter "T" (a fist with the thumb inserted between the first and middle fingers) and shaking the hand side to side from the wrist.

 _"psss psss" for urination and "hmm hmm" (grunting) for defecation._

"Robert" Mike gently encouraged by making eye contact "Let's try the potty shall we?" when he notices Robert being more hyperactive than usual, the big four year old brunette boy points to him, is taken by the hand towards the boys bathroom upstairs to help with Robert's toileting needs.

The wooden pine door with the patterned windows is closed for privacy. May-Li had already set up the WC with the essentials needed including a comfy padded seat which had little goldfish patterns; should weeing or pooing happen without any warning from the four year old before he is even sat down.

Mike assists Robert with undressing and gently places him on to the toilet offering physical and loving emotional support in the process, explaining what is happening throughout. The boy is placed in the EC toilet position to encourage Robert to do his business. "Robert, do a wee-wee for Mikey." Children are placed on the toilet in a supportive position as the child tinkles or defecates.

The technique itself tries to prevent potentially delayed or difficult toilet training.

Sure enough when encouraged with the _psss psss_ cues with some relaxing strokes on his tummy, Robert Bandell does what is needed inside the water cubicle and the 2's are helped by Mike humming a random tune as a cue. "Good boy, Robert!" Mike Milligan cheered in a fun manner "Now let's wash your hands." He was teaching this misunderstood and classically autistic little boy the rule of always washing your hands after using the toilet.

XXXXX

 _The oldest boy Jacob Bandell is and has always, been trouble. He's constantly fighting with kids in school, being excluded externally, being kicked off the school transport. He has a bad attitude, and the mouth of a pikey AT 11.  
The 4 year old, Robert Bandell just doesn't listen at all. Everything we say goes in one ear and out the other. But he isn't anywhere as bad as the 11 year old YET.  
There is a long history of drugs and violence from their parents' families. So, we know they are mentally ruined. But, we're at our wits end with providing care for these unruly and hateful children._

 ** _Signed_**

 ** _Belinda Boston_**

Two of the Bandell children had a foster carer that failed to understand four year old Robert was non verbal due to his Classic Autism, constantly compared him to his troubled 11 year old cousin who was known by the Boston family as the mouthy street fighter with the attitude of a pikey. It is sad but with a long history of drugs and violence from extended Bandell family members; it was the classic archetype of foster carers getting rid of all the Bandell children in various situations, too many to describe from a quick read of the locked filing cabinets.

* * *

 **Now chapter 3 is up and ready to read! What will happen when Mike learns of the eldest Bandell children's addiction to Fortnite on the XBOX One? Wait and see...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

 **XBox wars descend in Ashdene Ridge and it's down to one particular game that the Bandell children are addicted to: Fortnite. Fortunately Tracy Beaker who now has kids of her own steps in to help Mike Milligan and May Li, during which the Bandell children trash the house again when caught playing Fortnite with the help of the younger 3 year old resident. Sounds like fun, not!**

* * *

"Do you have kids of your own that turn into bloody nightmares on the Xbox? I don't know what it is about the Xbox, but it's like crack or something to mine." said one Mumsnetter who also works at Ashdene Ridge in real life as another key worker named Tracy Beaker (Mumsnet name TracySocialWorker).

The 7 month old baby Keira is screaming in her highchair and the whinging 3 year old dashing in and out with the Bandell kids trashing the Ashdene Ridge house, since Jason had been caught playing Fortnite when long since been asked to come off the white XBOX One system for the elder siblings to do their homework and eat their tea with the other young people in the house.

"The elder Bandell siblings are utter, utter nightmares on it. I HATE Fortnite with a passion. You can never just leave a game so if it's time for tea, they can't turn it off and come and get it apparently." Noticing missing children from the Bandell clan at their massive dinner table with everyone else sat down.

The elder Bandell kids literally have massive tantrums when they have to come off the XBox system. (Left to self regulate they'd just be on all day - screw homework and actually doing anything else as well)

Jason and James Bandell walked around the house clutching a bar of chocolate each which melted everywhere, knocked chunks out of the woodwork in one of the bedrooms, smashed a picture, dragged all reading books and toys off the shelves. The younger Bandell kids have ground food into our new sofas, whenever Ashdene Ridge gathered for film night in the lounge room.

"The online aspect I don't like either - not impressed that you can talk to other people in the game via party aspects or whatever it is." May-Li Wong noticed whenever she watched all of the elder Bandell kids bring the Fortnite game to the communal XBox games console in the pine television cabinet, one level up from the DVD player. The battle royale themed game had online features; she noticed suspicious activity where random gamers spoke in the game through the chat icon in a party aspect.

"Which is another reason I'm apparently 'tight' - no, I'm not getting headphones for them as I want to monitor exactly who's on there talking to them and the Xbox stays in the living room! How is it safety conscious letting them speak to just anybody in their headphones/games? At least with no microphone they can't talk back to people..." Mike Milligan growled at the Bandell children's social worker who was complaining about the game console sanctions given in The Dumping Ground.

XXXXXX

"The 7-12 year old side of this Bandell family, blatently let three of our under 3's run around upstairs and around the house, all because they've been asked to save their games or heaven forbid turn the XBox console off for homework and tea!" growled Mike Milligan when he tests how cold the white fish with pesto sauce and vegetables became long after the rest of Ashdene Ridge finished their tea ages ago.

"Since you neglect your homework, don't join the other children in activities and let your tea go cold after I've called you down, Bandells." said Mike Milligan with effect "I have no choice but to detox the Xbox and ban any game with Internet network features." He removes any game discs with Internet or Wi-Fi features from the Ashdene Ridge communal console game library immediately.

The 7-12 year old residents, including the elder of the Bandell children shout and screech that they now have nothing to do.

"These computer games are addictive to Jason and James especially when asked to complete house chores, join in with other children or actually use their imaginations." May Li chimed in as she packed away the unsuitable games in the staff office cupboard.

* * *

 **Maybe it was for the best that all of the 7-12 year old residents of Ashdene Ridge were sanctioned from playing Fortnite on the communal Xbox One console after the elder Bandell children had an addiction to this popular game to the exclusion of other activities, homework, chores and interacting with other children.**


	5. Chapter 5

_There is the Bandell siblings who are just naughty and do not care about consequences. They steal from other children, do not listen to anyone, their birth family members don't care and other parents end up telling him off in the playground._  
 _Harry came home today from Kinglea Junior School and said that he keep having minutes taking from Golden Time on Friday when these siblings do something wrong. Everytime something happens a minute is knocked off and they have a shorter break. I understand the thinking behind this but this boy will not care that everyone else is paying the price. I'm pissed off that an entire class has to suffer because of several children of the Bandell clan in Kinglea Infants and Juniors._

Thankfully Mike Milligan gets all of the Bandell siblings sent to a specialist school who are better experienced with looked after children, each child has made progress which wasn't possible previously.

There is still a lot of work in progress with the Bandell family's children but now they've obtained the correct educational provision, everything else at Ashdene Ridge will fall into place, they are looking and doing a lot better than when the Bandells first arrived at the Dumping Ground.

Unfortunately there is a cheeky fucker of a childminder who seems determined to ride rough shed on the Bandells newly found progress who now claims her child has a swimming lesson slap bang on the time she's meant to give the younger Bandell children their tea on the days they're at the childminders.

 _She keeps asking for paid holidays in term time, which is odd as she has school aged children. I guess she takes them away and pays any fine with the money we pay her. It's tricky as then I have no childcare. She often lets us down when her kids are ill too._

 _Now she has told me she can't give the younger Bandells dinner one day a week as her dear daughter has a swimming lesson._  
 _I am annoyed as I thought she was paid to look after our younger charges, therefore not available for swimming lessons?_  
 _I have looked at alternative childcare but feel stuck now as they love preschool and it feeds into the older ones school so I really need someone for that pick up if May-Li and I are stuck at meetings or catching up on overdue admin and risk assessments._

"Using swimming lessons as an excuse not to have the younger Bandells is poor form and unacceptable." said Fiona the boss of Children's Services who also dated Mike Milligan way back in 1985 "I don't like the sound of her at all. She knows your in a corner and exploits it. Is there really no alternative? Are there no other childminders?"

May-Li Wong explains the predicament of the cheeky childminder "The swimming is cheeky, it's not like she is looking after the younger Bandell children as a favour, we are paying her for a service and she keeps changing what that is."

"The swimming is completely bizarre? How old is her child? If child is under a certain age then she would need to be in the pool with him/her so who is minding your child then? As it feeds into the older siblings school yes this will directly impact on their place." replied Fiona "Funnily enough, she was the one who had her own similar aged children. The other ones were older and had adult children. Personally, I wouldn't use one who had their own children they had to look after as well." said Mike Milligan scratching his head, thinking the childminder is unbelievable. "About the TV thing I would call your early years advisor at your local authority who can put her right about this over the phone."

"If you are paying her to look after these children, she shouldn't be taking your younger Bandells with her child to swimming lessons. Especially if that means she can't feed him!" Fiona was quite cross at this situation "She told me that she has the tv on in the background all day."


End file.
